


Under the Sky with You

by kamja



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, NYC (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamja/pseuds/kamja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yamada kisses Chinen, he smells sunflowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sky with You

When Ryosuke kissed, everything smelled like sunflowers.

This was something he didn’t begin to realize until not too long ago, when a lunchtime adventure behind the gym building with the rolled up skirt and slim, curious hands of a girl from another class taught him a little something about this thing people liked to call a school romance.

It…was not quite romance, not in Ryosuke’s book. But his head spun anyway as he headed back to learn algebra, and for a long time he assumed that the girl wore a perfume that smelled like sunflowers.

Yet it happened again and again, that burst of heavy sunshine whenever a pair of lips met his. Unless there was some extended practical joke going on, where someone would come out while his eyes were closed to spray some scent in his direction, Ryosuke knew that it must be in his head, some kind of weirdly specific synaesthesia. This was the kind of thing that people read about on Wikipedia, to learn about what was happening to other people.

He opened his eyes once, mid-kiss, just to make sure.

He didn’t realize Chinen’s face was so close to his. Well, of course it would be. But somehow, he had never really thought about it. Ryosuke could see every curving eyelash, every quiet shadow they cast upon his cheek. His hair seemed to fall just right around his temples, and everything was just…

He forgot to look for the jokester with the perfume bottle.

“See you later,” Chinen said when they broke apart, but Ryosuke was sorry to see him go. That was the problem with dating a guy in his own group, with dating in general. A lot of stolen kisses in an empty corridor of the dance practice building, or on the front step of Ryosuke’s house, which was shaded by trees from the street. Well, at least there was school tomorrow.

He watched Chinen’s retreating back as he disappeared from sight behind the line of trees. The smell lingered for a little while, as it always did, sensation mingling with memory and Ryosuke wasn’t ever sure if he was smelling it or just remembering the smell.

He didn’t mind it really, or maybe he’d just gotten used to it. Ryosuke never told anyone, not even Chinen, because he thought it was just too silly to be believed.

In class, their assigned seats happened to be one behind the other. They passed notes all afternoon. This was no different from before they started dating, but nowadays Ryosuke kept the wrinkled, scribbled and doodled conversations folded neatly in his pocket. They went to rehearsal with Yuto and Daiki after school, their pinky fingers slyly hooked together as they stood next to each other on the crowded train and the four of them talked about baseball. The clatter of the tracks seemed barely a murmur underneath the after-school noise.

There was a place that Chinen knew in his neighborhood, a small park tucked away on a side street. It was deserted when they got there. The rain from the Sunday morning had given way to a slightly muggy afternoon sun. The swings, still shiny with damp, swayed to and fro in the soft breeze. Setting their bags from the convenience store next to them, they sat on a dry bench off to the side.

“Do you come here a lot?” Ryosuke asked as he opened his bento box. The plastic snapped sharply in the quiet air.

“Yeah,” Chinen replied. He was flipping through a magazine he’d picked up along with his lunch. “It’s never busy or anything, so it’s a nice place to just sit.”

He put down the magazine and started to fully unpack the bags. Bottles of juice came out, streams of condensation running down the sides, along with another bento box and pair of puddings. Chinen smiled as he looked at the spread. “Kind of like a picnic, huh?”

“Hrm…don’t we need a basket and blanket?”

“Nah, look,” Chinen flattened the plastic bags and put the food on top. “It was a basket, now it’s a blanket. We’re being eco!”

Ryosuke laughed as he took another bite of his lunch. The food was nothing special, but it still tasted great.

A cell phone rang, and it was Chinen’s. He looked at it, ready to send it to voicemail. Ryosuke leaned over and put his chin on Chinen’s shoulder.

“It’s the manager; you know what’ll happen if you don’t take it.”

There was an apologetic look as he stood up to answer. He drifted off towards the swings. Ryosuke watched as he strolled around the equipment, kicking at the poles with the toe of his sneaker. Chinen always had to be doing something while talking on the phone, whether it was just sitting and messing with his shoelaces or walking all over the place. Ryosuke wondered, just briefly, what kinds of things Chinen got up to when they talked on the phone.

He returned while rubbing his eye. “There’s an eyelash stuck in there.”

Ryosuke cocked his head to one side and sipped his drink, waiting. Chinen looked up at the sky and blinked. “It’s still in there.”

“Lemme see,” Ryosuke stood up and leaned in close while Chinen’s gaze lingered over his face like one observing a piece of art. “It’s on the edge here…wait, close your eyes.”

Chinen obediently closed them, and Ryosuke leaned forward even more to blow the eyelash away. But he stopped in mid-blow, and suddenly there was nothing but his own heartbeat pounding beneath his skin. The warm sun seemed to throb down upon them in unison.

For all he knew, rows and rows of sunflowers had just rushed into bloom around them.

They always smelled the brightest, the most summer-drenched, with Chinen.


End file.
